A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story/Part 5
"Hey, what's all this commotion about?" Hefty asked, as he saw several of his fellow Smurfs all gathered around the counter of Tapper's Tavern listening to Narrator's story. "Just smurf yourself up a chair and listen, laddie," Duncan said. "Tapper will smurf up your usual house drink." "One glass of Vita-Juice smurfing right up," Tapper said. "I didn't think this is one of those nights where Narrator smurfs us a story of being anywhere besides this village," Hefty said. "It normally isn't, Hefty, but Narrator's willing to tell the story nonetheless," Empath said. "So what happened after the Smurfs were shooed away from the dam?" "It's been a few days, and Farmer was smurfing his crops drying up in the sun without any water," Narrator said. "That's when Papa Smurf had to send Smurfs out into the forest to smurf more food there, because without the crops, the Smurfs would be going hungry. And that's where they had another problem with the Gray Smurfs." As Narrator continued the story, Empath and the other Smurfs now saw Farmer standing in what was left of his fields, seeing his poor plants withering away in the heat. And then he looked and saw the Smurfs who were sent into the forest coming back with nothing but empty baskets they were carrying. They looked rather fearful, and Farmer had to find out what had happened to them. "Those Gray Smurfs ambushed us out in the forest," one of the Smurfs said. "They wouldn't let us smurf home unless we smurfed them all of our harvest." "Let me smurf this straight...there were three of you ambushed by these Gray Smurfs, they smurfed your harvest, and you didn't smurf anything against them for smurfing that?" Hefty said in disbelief. "Well, um...they were smurfing spears with them, Hefty," another Smurf said. "Cowards! You're just a bunch of Smurfettes!" Hefty said with disgust. "These Gray Smurfs have smurfed too far. First they smurf our crops, then they smurf our dam, and now they smurf our harvest. You want them to smurf over you like that? Well, not me. I'd say it's time for us to smurf back what they have smurfed from us, and send them smurfing back into their village with nothing but bruises. So who's going with me to smurf them a lesson?" Hefty looked to see if any other Smurf was brave enough to volunteer. But most of them were just backing away, not willing to do anything that would risk injury or worse unto themselves. "Okay, I guess that settles it," Hefty said. "It looks like I'm going to have to smurf this all by myself." As Hefty started off into the forest, Brainy rushed up to him to try stopping him. "Hefty Smurf, what you're going to smurf is foolish and totally against Papa Smurf's orders. He specifically smurfed us not to answer violence with violence, because as a once-famous Smurf said, if everyone smurfed an eye for an eye, then..." Hefty picked up Brainy and hurled him to the other side of the village. "...then everyone would smurf blind," Brainy muttered weakly after landing on his head. "Well, I'm not going to let Hefty smurf this all by himself now," Gutsy said. "I'm smurfing after him." "Me too," Tuffy said, as he and Gutsy also went into the forest. Brewer and Smurfette stood together and watched the three Smurfs head into the forest. "I don't like the idea of Hefty smurfing a fight with those Gray Smurfs, however mean and nasty they act towards us," Smurfette said. "I feel the same way, Smurfette, but those Gray Smurfs need to be smurfed a lesson sooner or later if they're going to smurf in the same forest with us," Brewer said. ----- On the other side of the bridge over the dried-up River Smurf, the three Gray Smurfs were enjoying the spoils of their pilferage. "We should have those stupid Smurfs working for us, smurfing us more food," one of the Gray Smurfs as he was eating an apple. "Yeah, you smurfed it," a second Gray Smurf said, enjoying a cherry. "Pretty soon, those Smurfs will be our slaves to smurf with as we wish." "Especially that one with the tattoo, who thinks he's so big and strong," the first Gray Smurf said with a sneer. "He's such a braggart, he makes me laugh." "Me and my 'tattoo' would like to smurf a few words with you Smurfs," a familiar voice spoke from behind them. The Gray Smurfs turned and saw that it was Hefty, looking like he was going to use his fists to talk. "That's three Gray Smurfs against him, Gutsy," Tuffy said as he and Gutsy watched Hefty from the other side of the bridge. "I'd say we smurf him a hand." "Hold on there, laddie," Gutsy said. "Let's see how Hefty deals with them by himself." As Tuffy and Gutsy watched, a fight between Hefty and the three Gray Smurfs ensued. Some minutes later, the Gray Smurfs were running off with major bruises. "Yeah, that's it...smurf off like the cowards you are!" Hefty railed at them, shaking his fist. "You haven't smurfed the last from us," one of the Gray Smurfs shouted back. "We'll smurf you back for this." "All right, Hefty...you really showed them Gray Smurfs who's the Smurf," Tuffy said as he and Gutsy crossed the bridge to greet him. "You've got the mark of a real Smurfsman in you, boy," Gutsy said. "I'm very proud of you." "Glad you're here to smurf it," Hefty said. "Now let's smurf these things back to the village where they belong." ----- Back in the village, Brainy was trying to tell Papa Smurf about what Hefty did to him when one of the Smurfs ran up to him, sounding very excited. "Hefty did it! He smurfed those Gray Smurfs a good smurfing!" The village leader watched as Hefty was carried into the village by a group of Smurfs praising him for his efforts. "Hefty Smurf, you disobeyed my orders not to engage the Gray Smurfs with violence," Papa Smurf reprimanded. "Do you have any explanations for your actions?" "Yes, I have disobeyed, Papa Smurf," Hefty said boldly. "But I couldn't smurf by and just let those Gray Smurfs smurf us of everything we have. Somebody needed to smurf them a good lesson, and I took it upon myself to smurf the job that nobody else would. You can punish me however you want, but I would gladly smurf it again if it means that we won't be smurfed around by a bunch of cowards." "He smurfed honor to our village, Papa Smurf," Gutsy said. "Surely he can't be punished for that." "Those Smurfs are hypocritical and selfish," Tuffy said. "We smurfed them the welcome mat, and they smurf us nothing in return but trouble. They don't even smurf anything for others." "Hefty still disobeyed Papa Smurf's specific orders not to smurf violence with violence, and as Papa Smurf's assistant, I would need to remind you that...," Brainy scolded. "I will let the matter drop, Brainy, for this one time only because of the smurfumstances surrounding this incident," Papa Smurf said. "From now on, Hefty, do not dare to disobey me. Do you understand?" "Yes, Papa Smurf, very clearly," Hefty responded. "But...but...but, Papa Smurf...," Brainy retorted. "The matter is closed, Brainy," Papa Smurf said, sounding like he didn't want an argument with him. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Brainy muttered humbly. As the Smurfs cheered for Hefty, Papa Smurf smiled, seeing that the spirit of unity of the Smurfs has been restored once again. He went off to head back into his laboratory when another Smurf came rushing to him, crying out his name. It was Farmer Smurf. "Papa Smurf! The Gray Smurfs have smurfed me a message, and they want me to smurf it to you!" "A message? Where is it?" Papa Smurf asked. "Right here," Farmer humbly said, turning around to show a message tied to an arrow that pierced his behind. Papa Smurf carefully removed the arrow and read the message it was carrying. "What is it, Papa Smurf?" one of the Smurfs asked. "It's an ultimatum from the Gray Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, sounding very concerned. "'One of your Smurfs has cowardly smurfed three of our Smurfs while they were disarmed. Surrender that Smurf to us or else...'" "That's just smurfy, Papa Smurf," one of the Smurfs said. "Who are they smurf they are to smurf after us like that?" "Let them smurf, if they dare," Hefty said, raising up his fist. "I'm not afraid of them." Papa Smurf looked as if he was pondering his next course of action when one of his Smurfs asked, "We're not just going to smurf over Hefty to those Gray Smurfs now, are we, Papa Smurf?" "No, of course not," Papa Smurf answered. Suddenly an arrow struck a door near where Papa Smurf stood. It contained a simple message: THIS MEANS WAR! Then the Smurfs saw that the Gray Smurfs had come to the village, armed with weapons. They looked like they weren't going to take no for an answer. "Clumsy, smurf up to the tower and tell me what you can smurf," Papa Smurf said. "Uh, right away, Papa Smurf," Clumsy said. He quickly climbed up to the highest point of the tower and looked out through the window. "Those Gray Smurfs are everywhere. Our village is surrounded...they're armed to the smurf, and they have those machines with them..." "Machines? What kind of machines?" Papa Smurf asked. "You know, the ones that smurf big rocks," Clumsy said. Papa Smurf was wondering what Clumsy meant by the "machines" when a big rock came flying and struck the base of the tower, knocking it down. "Catapults!" "Uh, yeah, that's it! Catapults!" Clumsy said, his hand poking out from the wreckage. The Smurfs saw more rocks being launched from the catapults. "Smurf for your lives," one of them shouted. They all fled for cover as the rocks struck everywhere, crashing through the roofs of houses and knocking down wells and towers. Papa Smurf quickly rushed to his laboratory. "I must stop all this before..." Suddenly a big rock struck the laboratory, knocking it completely down. He managed to avoid being crushed by the rock, but he saw that the laboratory was now destroyed. The Great Leader charged into the village along with the Gray Smurfs, all armed with spears, swords, and shields. "Smurf the whole village!" the Great Leader commanded. "Smurf after everyone who smurfs in it!" "Quick, Smurfette, let's smurf to safety," Brewer said as he and Smurfette ran to avoid encountering the Gray Smurfs in their invasion. As they made a run for it, though, Gray Brewer hid himself behind the corner of a Smurf house and tripped Brewer over with his foot. "So you won't fight, eh?" Gray Brewer said, holding up his sword over his fallen counterpart. "Your fair-smurfed sweetheart is going to be an easy prey for me to capture." "Oh no, you don't!" Smurfette said, kicking Gray Brewer in the face with a high kick. "Don't worry about me, Smurfette...just get yoursmurf to safety before they smurf you," Brewer said, still lying on the ground helpless before his captor, who recovered long enough to aim the edge of his sword straight toward Brewer's back. Meanwhile, Gray Handy rolled in an invention of his own that he intended to use -- a weapon that looked like a portable rail gun. "Smurf hello to my little friend," he shouted with glee as he fired up the weapon, pelting the Smurfs with pebbles that were fired at them at machine-gun speed, knocking them down one by one. Also at the same time, Hefty, Tuffy, and Gutsy were each fighting their own individual battles with the Gray Smurfs when they ran into each other. Then they looked and saw that they were surrounded on all sides with Gray Smurfs pointing their weapons at them. "So, Mr. Big And Powerful Smurf, let's see you try to smurf your way out of this...along with your two buddies," one of the Gray Smurfs taunted while addressing Hefty. "Well, this is certainly not how I wanted this battle to end," Tuffy said. "You got any ideas for smurfing us out of this, Gutsy?" Hefty asked. "Not if it means we're smurfing out of this one in a smurfwood box, laddies," Gutsy said. "Let's face it, they've got us smurfed good." "And soon the entire village was captured and taken by the Gray Smurfs," Narrator said, sounding like he had lived through the horrifying scenario. "There was nothing we could do to defend ourselves. Without weapons of any kind, we were hopelessly outsmurfed. Papa Smurf was searching through what was left of his laboratory, hoping to smurf what it is that would save us from this invasion." "That spellbook must be around here somewhere," Papa Smurf said, frantically sifting through the wreckage. "I must find it, or else this could mean the end of the village." He soon found what he was looking for. "Great Smurfness it is still intact. Now there is a chance to..." "A chance to do what?" a voice spoke from behind him. "Care to share with us what you were hoping to smurf?" Papa Smurf saw that the Great Leader was behind him, with a dozen or so Gray Smurfs surrounding what was left of the laboratory. "Smurf me that book in his hands," the Great Leader commanded. "Smurf go of me and smurf me back that book," Papa Smurf cried out as one of the Gray Smurfs took the spellbook away and gave it to the Great Leader, while two Gray Smurfs held onto Papa Smurf's arms to keep him restrained. He briefly read through its contents to see what was in it. "A book of magic? Phooey!" the Great Leader said, sneering with great disapproval. "All this is good for is to smurf a fire." He tossed the book onto the ground and turned to the Gray Smurfs. "Smurf all the books you can find and burn them." "NO! NOT MY BOOKS!" Papa Smurf cried out. But all Papa Smurf could do was helplessly watch as the Gray Smurfs found all his spellbooks and made a big bonfire with them. They also set fire to the other houses in the village, leaving them in ruins. "Great Leader, we have captured all of the Smurfs and rounded them up," Gray Hefty reported. "Smurfect," the Great Leader smiled maliciously. "I believe that they won't be able to smurf us any resistance now." "Well, the only one who did was this one," Gray Hefty said as he showed a few Gray Smurfs who were bruised but carrying Smurfette all bound up and tied. "You smurf of cowards," Smurfette cried out. "Smurf me out of this, and I will smurf your ears." "Hmmmm, a feisty one," the Great Leader said as he touched her face, making her recoil. "Smurf her somewhere special...she may be more useful in a very interesting way. As for the rest...smurf them all back to the village." And soon, all the Smurfs that were captured were herded away by the Gray Smurfs, defeated and hopeless. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Hundred Smurfs Of Grey chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles